


Fever of the Witch

by curiobi



Series: The Original Vampire Diaries Armada [2]
Category: Bamon - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, Bonnie is HOT- literally, Damon is a good friend, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Sex, Intense Sex, It is dirty and you want it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Damon is Bonnie's BFF right? He loves her and she loves him, right? He has already proven he will do whatever it takes for her right?</i>
</p><p>
  <b> curiobi @~.~@</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever of the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> _When Bonnie's ancestors proved they were not the least bit hesitant to literally feed her to vampire to get their own way, I should, I suppose, have reacted with the requisite suitable shock and horror. However, I confess I had a somewhat different reaction, -not that it's my fault, Alaric is kinda **HOT** and Bonnie is gorgeous so urm_
> 
> _yep, **full on deve mode**... in a suitably ladylike fashion of course!- and this Bamon fic staring our favourite Witch literally just popped into my head inspired by the utter piss taking jibes or in better English, morally reprehensible actions of Bonnie's Ancestors. …Okay, so it's possible that it **may** have been the **tiniest** bit **HOT** when Alric bit Bonnie, and Bonnie/Alaric **may** be the guiltiest pleasure ever… other than Elena/Alaric that is, …which is just plain wrong I admit it… Then again there is Alaric/Jeremy which may be about as wrong as it gets, ... other than the fics where he has them both that is … Oh dear, … er-hem… anyhoo; Damon/Alaric is just plain **HAWT**. and I feel no guilt where they are concerned, but I digress. The point is… you know what, this is just a what do they call the short stories here… ah a drabble, or ficlet or whatever, and these notes are getting longer than the story! So er… I hope you like it, please comment or ask me anything, and give kudos generously to starving writers if you like what you read for truly I say tis mothers milk!_
> 
> **curiobi **@ ~.~@** **
> 
> ###### 

Bonnie ate quickly and he watched her, it was only a matter of time before he had to fuck her again and not just because she needed it, _because he wanted too,_ and even though on some level he was taking advantage, there was nothing wrong with enjoying what he had to do, and he was enjoying it beyond the measure of words.

He had wanted this for a long time, no matter the circumstances, he had to admit that he wanted the witch writhing beneath him, craved the way her green eyes lit up as he plunged into her, the way she wrapped her lithe caramel rich arms and legs around him as he took her harder, the way she smelled, the way she tasted, all of it; he actually resented the fact she was human and had to stop for stupid things like food.

He took her in the shower, in the study, in the kitchen where they had spent every morning in the other world, in his bedroom, in Stefan’s bedroom just to piss him off, and all over every square inch of the day room, it was night time before he was laying her down in front of the roaring fire.

When he came it was indescribable for him, he didn't understand the feeling, something was different, he didn't know what and he couldn't explain it, it just felt different like it was more than the act of ejaculating, or even orgasming. Bonnie moved again and he lost the ability to think of anything else other than how much he loved her, how special she was to him, _how he would do anything for her._

He couldn't resist taking her as he drove her home, and all over most of her house because he liked the idea that it would smell of him for a while, that she would smell of him for a while.

She was kissing him goodnight and practically falling asleep standing up. It was understandable they had been having sex virtually non-stop for 36 hours, he was thankful that he was immortal and she could heal herself otherwise neither one of them might have survived it.

He wasn't sure how he knew she was "better" that the fever that had gripped her was dissipating, but he was glad she wasn't in danger anymore, he was still worried about what had happened, why she had needed him like that, but he wasn't about to regret a thing.

‘Ms Bonnie’ he growled kissing her full lips, ‘you well and truly rocked my world’.

‘Drama queen’ Bonnie smirked, and then promptly fell asleep on him. His little witch he thought tucking her up in bed and kissing her a few places so he could smell himself on her, yeah he liked that, _he defiantly liked that._

 

#  ** ************************** **

Damon slid back into bed with Elena destroyed and exhausted.

‘So did you help her out?’

‘Yeah, just like you wanted’.

‘Did she like it?’

‘Careful Elena you're starting to sound as kinky as Katherine’. Damon popped one eye open and glared at Elena's _oh really_ expression, and growled ‘of course she liked it, _it's me after all’_.

‘You know what I really like about you Damon, _your modesty’._

‘Oh, I was under the impression you loved me’.

‘Aww of course I do’.

‘Even though you just farmed me out to your best friend?'

 _‘Because_  she's my best friend Damon and she needed help, you love her too, don't pretend it was a hardship’.

Damon smirked and kissed Elena. ‘So do we have any idea what the hell happened to her, what brought this on? -Because as good as it was, I'm not sure I could survive that too often’.

‘Well, we could always call Matt next time’.

Damon growled and Elena smiled, ‘see you love her, you don't want Matt or anyone else to have her because she's your precious judgy Bon-Bon, and I wouldn't let you sleep with anyone else Damon, I'd be jealous, I’d probably snap some necks and claw some eyes out, but this is different this had to happen’.

‘Wait so you know what was wrong with her? You just sent me over there and told me to help her no matter what. I was pretty damn surprised when she was witchy-glowing like a god damn Christmas tree and jumped all over me’.

‘Yeah well, Bennetts are far and few between. Bonnie's gonna be 36 this year and I think her ancestors thought she was dragging her feet, and the leeway they’d given her had gone far enough so they took matters into their own hands. -And since you have saved her life so many times over the years and actually taken your vow to protect the Bennett line seriously by protecting Lucy and the few others, they decided to forgive you, and well, there's not much they can't do when they're determined, including temporarily fixing the problem of you not being able to’.

‘Elena I'm almost asleep… and I have no idea what you're talking about’.

'They came to me in a dream and told me what they were planning to do’.

‘They, who?’ Never mind’. Damon yawned. ‘Talk about in the morning’.

‘It is the morning’.

‘Fine, talk about it in the evening’. Damon kissed Elena and pulled her into his arms snuggling against her as sleep took him. ‘Night, morning, whatever’.

‘You're a good friend’ Elena whispered, and so am I, ‘and friends help friends make beautiful daughters’.

Damon's mouth fell open in shock as Elena kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Want some more good reading right now? Why not check out all of this ;D_
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Is the Bamon your thing? ;D Please check out [_**What Happens in the Prison World Stays in the Prison World**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7787095)
> 
> _So Bonnie and Damon are all alone, in a prison world, alone... day after sexy day, night after sexy night, all alone... just saying_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Want to see a more innocent and less jaded version of Jeremy get well and truly dealt with by Kol? then why not try [_**All Work and No Play**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7788868)
> 
> _There was no reason keeping tabs on Jeremy should be without its perks! After all, he was a handsome, one thousand years young vampire; blessed with good looks, charm, and a gift for finding all the best fun without ever having to try. and Jeremy Gilbert was just that kind of delicious thing he couldn't resist unwrapping and playing with._ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Why should Kol have all the fun with Jeremy? If you agree with Damon that Jeremy simply must be punished for his insolence try [_**Dominus**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9574868/chapters/21650045)
> 
> _'So you laced my Bourbon with Vervain, whittled that big stick all by your lonesome, stole an Abercrombie and Fitch model's hoodie and came in here to kill me huh?'_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> The one where a certain elusive smarty pants F's it up big time and has no one to blame but herself! Try [**Schrodinger's Matt**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7789543/chapters/17770519)
> 
> _Poor Matt has his beautiful body highjacked by Gregor. Who will save him?_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Damon and Katherine and the insanity that is their relationship your thing?! Try [_**Kiss Me or Kill Me**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7789843/chapters/21561650)
> 
> _Katherine was back in his life, smug, taunting, and getting to him, Elena is manipulating him, and Jeremy is foolish enough to cross him, right when he most needs to lash out the most_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Still not sure I got what you need? Why not check out my [_**curiobi Master Fic List**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11577198?view_full_work=true)
> 
> There's a brief intro including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to high jack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Then each chapter is a list of all my works in that particular Fandom. Please check it out I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! ;D 

**Author's Note:**

> _Want some more good reading right now? Why not check out all of this ;D_
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Is the Bamon your thing? ;D Please check out [_**What Happens in the Prison World Stays in the Prison World**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7787095)
> 
> _So Bonnie and Damon are all alone, in a prison world, alone... day after sexy day, night after sexy night, all alone... just saying_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Want to see a more innocent and less jaded version of Jeremy get well and truly dealt with by Kol? then why not try [_**All Work and No Play**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7788868)
> 
> _There was no reason keeping tabs on Jeremy should be without its perks! After all, he was a handsome, one thousand years young vampire; blessed with good looks, charm, and a gift for finding all the best fun without ever having to try. and Jeremy Gilbert was just that kind of delicious thing he couldn't resist unwrapping and playing with._ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Why should Kol have all the fun with Jeremy? If you agree with Damon that Jeremy simply must be punished for his insolence try [_**Dominus**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9574868/chapters/21650045)
> 
> _'So you laced my Bourbon with Vervain, whittled that big stick all by your lonesome, stole an Abercrombie and Fitch model's hoodie and came in here to kill me huh?'_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> ###### 
> 
> ###### 
> 
> The one where a certain elusive smarty pants F's it up big time and has no one to blame but herself! Try [**Schrodinger's Matt**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7789543/chapters/17770519)
> 
> _Poor Matt has his beautiful body highjacked by Gregor. Who will save him?_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Damon and Katherine and the insanity that is their relationship your thing?! Try [_**Kiss Me or Kill Me**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7789843/chapters/21561650)
> 
> _Katherine was back in his life, smug, taunting, and getting to him, Elena is manipulating him, and Jeremy is foolish enough to cross him, right when he most needs to lash out the most_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Still not sure I got what you need? Why not check out my [_**curiobi Master Fic List**_](http://fanficpics.wixsite.com/curiobi-fic-list)
> 
> There's a brief intro including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to high jack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Then each chapter is a list of all my works in that particular Fandom. Please check it out I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! ;D


End file.
